If I Were A Boy
If I Were A Boy en español Si yo fuera un chico, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio The End of Twerk, y fue cantada por Unique. La canción original es de Beyoncé y pertenece a su álbum I Am.... Sasha Fierce. También fue cantada por Nellie Veitenheimer en el episodio Fearlessness de The Glee Project. Contexto de la canción Unique se siente discriminada por su sexualidad luego de una confrontación con el equipo de fútbol,canta esta canción para los chicos de New Directions. The Glee Project Es una canción cantada por Nellie Veitenheimer en el episodio Fearlessness de The Glee Project cuando 180px|thumbqueda en el Bottom 3, compitiendo contra Aylin Bayramoglu y Charlie Lubeck. Letra thumb If I were a boy even just for a day I'd roll out of bed in the morning And throw on what I wanted and go Drink beer with the guys And chase after girls I'd kick it with who I wanted And I'd never get confronted for it 'Cause they stick up for me If I were a boy I think I could understand How it feels to love a girl I swear I'd be a better man I'd listen to her 'Cause I know how it hurts When you lose the one you wanted 'Cause he's taking you for granted And everything you had got destroyed It's a little too late for you to come back Say it's just a mistake Think I'd forgive you like that If you thought I would wait for you You thought wrong But you're just a boy You don't understand And you don't understand, oh How it feels to love a girl Someday you wish you were a better man You don't listen to her You don't care how it hurts Until you lose the one you wanted 'Cause you're taking her for granted And everything you had got destroyed But you're just a boy Curiosidades *Este es el primer solo que canta Unique como miembro de New Directions, ya que la canción Joy To The World sólo fue incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album - Volumen 3. *Fue presentada por Nellie en el episodio 6 (Fearlessness) de The Glee Project 2. *Zach Woodle, uno de los coreógrafos de Glee, lloró durante la grabación de esta canción. *En el episodio Preggers, If I Were a Boy es una de las canciones que Kurt tiene en su Ipod. *Es el primer solo de Unique como miembro de New Directions, de la Quinta Temporada. *Es el primer solo de Unique en la sala del coro. Galeria Boy (2).png Boy.png IAWAB.png If (2).png If i Were a Boy.png If I.png If IWAB.png If.png II were AB.png Late I.png Late.png Sorry U.png Unique 5x05.png Unique cry.png Unique IF.png Unique Start.png Unique Twerk.png Were.png If I Were A Boy.jpg 1.jpg If I Were A Boy.jpg 2.jpg If I Were A Boy.jpg 3.jpg If I Were A Boy.jpg 4.jpg If I Were A Boy.jpg 5.jpg If I Were A Boy.jpg 6.jpg If I Were A Boy.jpg 7.jpg If I Were A Boy.jpg 8.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Fearlessness Categoría:Canciones de Beyonce Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones del episodio The End of Twerk